maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Starving! (transcript)
'''"I'm Starving!" '''is the 3rd episode of the series "Maraya and Friends 90's." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place with Maraya, Haley, and Italy in the living room without Daddy) Haley: (laughing) (Italy looks left and right to see if they were all right while Maraya sighs) Maraya: (sighs) (Italy walks up to her and asks her a question) Italy: Maraya, what's the matter? Maraya: Italy, I'm starving, but Daddy isn't here. Italy: What do you want to eat, Maraya? (Then he gets an idea and asks her again) Italy: Maraya, what do you want me to make? Maraya: I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Italy: Okay, I'll make you one in lickety-split. I'll be right back. (Italy then enters the kitchen to find the right ingredients to make Maraya's peanut butter and jelly sandwich) Italy: Okay, I'm in the kitchen. Now I need to find the ingredients to make Maraya's peanut butter and jelly sandwich. (He opens up one of the cabinets to look for the ingredients) Italy: Well, here's the peanut butter and the jelly. Now, where's the bread? (He looks for it for a few seconds and ends up finding the bread) Italy: There it is. Now I need a knife for spreading. (He opens up the silverware drawer and finds a knife) Italy: There we go. (he closes the drawer and puts the ingredients down) Now I'm ready to make Maraya's peanut butter and jelly sandwich. (he gets out a piece of bread and starts looking at the camera) At least I'm a good food maker, of course. (laughing) (He starts to make Maraya's food while humming a tune to himself) Italy: (humming) (He did this until he was done making her food) Italy: There. (After that, he brings it to Maraya without noticing that he forgot to put the ingredients up) Italy: There you go, Maraya. I made it just the way you like it. (Maraya starts eating her food and Italy asks her if she likes it)] Italy: You like it? (Maraya nods her head at him. But meanwhile, Haley's stomach growls as she stops bouncing and walks by Maraya and Italy) Haley: Italy, what is Maraya eating? Italy: She's eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Haley: Italy, can you make me one, too? Italy: Sorry, Haley, but I already made one for Maraya. (he grabs Haley's hand and takes her to the kitchen) Haley, you're big enough to make your own food. Look, here's the peanut butter and the jelly, and here's the bread. Haley, make your own food. I have to go back and be with Maraya. (He walks back to stay with Maraya and tells her to bite into the crust) Italy: Maraya, bite into the crust. (Maraya takes a bite into the crust and then Haley comes back with her food as she takes a big bite of it. But jelly suddenly comes out and splashes onto the floor. Italy then tells her to stop eating) Italy: Haley, stop eating! (She stops eating and hands it to Italy so he can look to see what she did wrong) Italy: Haley, you spread too much jelly on yours. (he then shows her Maraya's sandwich) See? I didn't put too much on Maraya's. Haley: Italy, can I put hazelnut spread on my sandwich instead of peanut butter? Italy (disgusted): Haley, I don't think you can have hazelnut spread on yours because it's not good for you. Haley: Oh. Italy: Here, I'll make you one. (He makes Haley's sandwich for her. After that, he gives it to her and she tastes it but ends up disliking it) Haley: Blech! Italy, I thought Maraya didn't like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Italy: She likes them when I make them. Haley: Oh. (Meanwhile with Maraya, she finishes her sandwich up and calls Italy) Maraya: Italy, I'm finished! Italy: Was it good? Maraya (nods): Italy, you're the best food maker ever! Daddy (not seen): I'm home! Maraya: Daddy, guess what? Italy helped me and Haley today. Daddy: Well, I'm surprised. Now, who wants dinner? Maraya and Haley: Me! (laughing) Italy: I'll watch. (Daddy then serves the fajitas that he made earlier and Maraya starts eating her food and tells herself something) Maraya (looking at camera): It's fun to wait! (The scene ends with a circle fade out) Characters *Maraya *Haley *Daddy *Italy See Also *I'm Starving! (New Version) Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Maraya and Friends 90's (Season 1)